gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Alissa Patterson
|death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian (English) |gender= Female |height= 5"8 |hair= Brown |eyes= Blue |skin= White |hidec= |family= |affiliation=None |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Background Alissa was always a quiet one, and never very confident. At the age of 18, December 2010, she moved from her Hometown of Hereford in England, over to Los Santos, in the USA. As a child, Alissa was always bought up with praise from her parents, yet was never approved of by her "friends" at school. Due to this, Alissa was never really happy at school, from the age of 8. When she reached 14, she split off from multiple people, tending to stick alone, befriending just a few people, others much like herself. This caused her to be partially anti-social, yet content with life. In December, on the 26th, after Christmas with her family, she booked a flight, and left for Los Santos, ready to check for new ventures, new opportunities and hopefully new relationships. On the flight over, she noticed two advertisements for the LSPD, and Sheriffs Department within the Los Santos. As a child she use to watch the common programs of cops chasing the bad guys, catching them and such. This gave her a drive, she kept herself agile and exercised once a week, trying her best to keep her fitness levels high. After seeing the advertisements, she decided to try for the Sheriffs. Characteristics Alissa generally has always been a shy person, and generally like this due to her intellect. She always thought of most others being "dumb" and "stupid." Which likely has some link into the way her parents bought her up. Of course, the incident with her "friends" likely did not help, and has also caused her to be paranoid about losing friends, and, if she upsets someone, will try her up-most best to not lose them as a friend, presuming she deems them a good friend. Along side this, Alissa has always tried to keep herself as a tidy person, and, in most cases achieves this. Rare is it for you to find a large mess in her presence, as she seems to have a mild OCD with keeping things tidy, yet not enough to finish the job. She has always kept her motivation high, and does to with as much determination as she can. If she finds herself getting upset, angry or depressed, if she is in the scene, the chances are she will just walk away, think things over, and apologise if the need be. If not, then she'll take a seat, have a cup of tea, and listen to some music whilst either writing up a story, or reading a book. Physique and Looks Alissa has always been self-concious about how she looks. After moving to America, she has decided to try and get over what people say about her looks, and is now commonly found wearing a black pair of trousers, white top with black jumper on top of it, having the arms rolled up on the jumper. Whilst being reasonably small, she is still agile and able to outrun the average person. Ambitions Alissa has, as mentioned, always been interested in Law Enforcement and crime. She has nearly always watched the programs about it, and use to play a few Simulation PC games about it, just to get a "taster" of what it would be like. Of course, this never fulfilled her thirst for one, and is now awaiting a job placement within the Sheriffs Department, despite looking for an apartment at the opposite end of LS, at Verona Beach. She's keen on the country side and nature, purely from living in a well populated area for most of her life. Images from the past Alisaa was always taking pictures of herself, to boost her confidence in herself. She use to have a Facebook and Twitter account, before deciding to pull from such social networking sights when moving. She wanted a fresh start and such. At times, Alissa would dress herself up, go out to a few small parties with friends, allowing herself to present herself in a new light, one which some people may not of seen in her before. She deemed herself an elegant person, well mannered and social when she wanted. Erica Alissa was sat outside the Dillimore County Sheriff Station one night, waiting for one of them to roll up so she could ask a few questions about a job placement. Another car arrived, and she thought nothing more of it, and drove off. After about 5 miles, she realised the other car was now following her. The cops pulled it over in the end after a frantic 911 call. Later that night, the car finds her again at the beach, and a woman steps out walking over to her. She seemed like a nice person, scared, but loving. She approached Alissa carefully, where she explained how she was just looking for friends, and gave Alissa her name. "Erica. My names Erica." Rejection As stated, Alissa had wanted and applied for the Sheriff's department. On the 30/1/2011, she recieved a reply to state she had been declined due to her age. The Motorcycle Club Alissa likes to drive around alot. One time she was, she found a small bar looking place in Blueberry, with a bunch of bikes outside. There were two males outside and a female, seemingly arguing. Alissa stepped out slightly, checking what was going on, before recessing back to her back to her car, where the what seemed to be "ring leader" came up to her, and invited her in. The woman in the background then assualted the other male, before running off, kicking the "ring leader" as she went. Alissa being herself panicked, not sure what to do, jumped in her car to stop the woman. She ended up accidently running her over, causing Alissa to panick more, driving off quickly, without checking what happened. Next day, she returns to the bar to speak to the biker again. She ended up on a road trip out to LV with them on the bikes. They began beating one of their friends, when once again Alissa panicked, running off, before later being caught by another biker in a corner. In a futile attempt, she kicked at his knees as he pushed her further up into the corner. She watched him in Horror fall back slightly, sliding down the rock face, smashing his head into it violently, before regaining her movement, running back towards his bike. She noticed the other bikers approaching, quickly tried to jump on the bike and steal it. The original biker she met jumped her off, and was aided by his friend in holding her down. After around 30 minutes of negotiating, Alissa nearly being dragged into pornographic material, she compromised to just "half naked pictures and some money" to get away. They dealt the 200 grand that day, and he came again the next day for her to get the pictures. What was unknown to him was that she had gone to buy weapons before he had come, and hidden them. When the biker entered, she pointed a glock 17 at his head, before regretting and lowering it. As she did so, he sprinted to the door and left. In a panic she grabbed the rifle she had hidden, ran out the door, and to the otherside of the Blueberry Apartments. She watched carefully as he came back, stood to the side of the door. She engaged in a long phone call wtih him, discussing various tactics and threats of how his friends would burn her house down. So, without much time wasted, she stepped round the corner, smashing the phone as she took the shot, firing a few rounds into Mickie's chest and legs. They made a deal again, in which he would leave her alone, and she would leave him alone. In a panic, she thought he was dying, she left quickly, running to Erica's apartment out in Palomino, explaining the situation and such to her, staying there for a week or two. Recovery After her ordeal with the bikers, she began to lay low, hiding herself from the outside world until recent. She decided to head out and drove into LS. She first set up a place in Palomino so that she can return there and feel safe, before heading out into Los Santos, towards Market, where she made a stop at the Mall, entering the stores there to buy a few drinks and some food. She followed on towards Marina, stopping opposite her old apartment block, munching on the food, peering over the road to see the house she use to live in, which is now not considered her safe-haven. LSIA After looking around for some work, Alissa found out about the LSIA Issues, and applied. After some time, she got accepted, trained up, and has begun her work as a flight instructor. After some time, the leadership of LSIA Broke down, and Alissa took it up, trying to bring it back to what it should be. Recruitment began, and various people began applying. After a few months, and LSIA being taken into another new leadership, Alissa was contacted, and invited back into LSIA as assistant flight director, to which she is this day. Angalisa Patterson Upon one of the evenings Alissa was driving around, she spotted Angalisa upon the side, seemingly distraught about something, injured. Alissa aided in helping, Angalisa, and spoke to her. They kept meeting up every day or two, going to places Angalisa enjoyed, doing things to keep both of them relaxed, until the day where Angalisa came in, emotionally broken having found out that Melissa, Angalisa's girlfriend, had seemingly been cheating on Angalisa with the BCI Captain in SPD, Ricardo Wright. This had lead to Angalisa's removal from the department. After a few weeks of Angalisa being depressed, upset, and jobless, Alissa continued to look after her, comforting her and generally being there for Angalisa. After some time, she got her job back, and began to become more happy, a relief for Alissa.